lost brother
by special agent Ali
Summary: Sort of a JONAS, JB story. I mixed it up. They are the Lucas brothers but they started out like JB. Nick is twelve, Joe is fifteen and Kevin is seventeen. The guys make a cd and start becoming famous. But then a few months later Kevin 'disappears'
1. Lost brother found

_Hey everyone, I know I know no more stories but I had to do this. _

_Sort of a JONAS, JB story. I mixed it up. They are the Lucas brothers but they started out like JB. Nick is twelve, Joe is fifteen and Kevin is seventeen._

_They don't know Nick is a diabetic yet either._

_Anyway the story is the boys make a cd and three months later Kevin 'disappears.' Rather I guess he ran away. No one knows why. _

_It's now been half a year. If they do find him, will he come back? Will he even be welcomed back?_

Nick Lucas knew he was out there still. He scanned every face on the train but none were his brother.

He looked at Joe still reading his comic book. 'How can he not search with me, doesn't he care' he thought.

Joe did care though, he just didn't want to keep getting his hopes up. The first couple months he searched but as time went on it became too painful.

Nick wouldn't give up though. He kept a lookout everywhere.

"Joe…think he's alive?" Nick asked and Joe nodded.

"Yeah but come on man forget it for now…we're almost to Madison Square Garden…we're going to have fun" he answered avoiding the subject as usual.

Nick nodded reluctantly. Every time he asked Joe would change the subject.

He had to ask though. He just wanted Kevin back.

"Joe…"

Joe sighed. "What do you want me to say Nicky? He's not a baby, he's eighteen now…he's fine I bet" he said.

Nick nodded. "Yeah but…don't you think he'd call us by now…I mean if he did run away" Nick asked.

Joe closed his book and looked at him. "Nick…you're not a baby too…face it bro Kevin ditched us" he said.

Nick shook his head. "No…Kevin's gotten angry but he'd have returned by now" he argued.

Joe shrugged. "I don't know Nicholas I'm not a mind reader okay I'm just telling you my opinion" he said testily. He turned back away and into his book.

It had now been six months since Kevin 'disappeared.' Nick sighed.

'Maybe Joe is right…but I know Kevin…maybe he's just scared to come home' he thought.

He took a breath, closed his eyes and listened to the hum of the train.

The two were going to meet their parents at the garden. The Lucas family was spending a week in New York trying to promote the boys.

They were lucky enough to get a small stage. "Think we'll get a thousand people?" Nick asked suddenly to hopefully lighten Joe's mood.

It must have because Joe laughed.

"Dude we'll be lucky if we get one hundred" he answered. It wasn't easy getting gigs for a two person band even if they were adorable and talented.

Nick nodded. "We need Kevin back" he said and Joe stopped laughing and gave him a look.

"Forget him…he obviously didn't want to be with us" he said harshly.

Nick dropped his gaze. "But…" Joe sighs. "Lets just worry about finding mom and dad…I told you we shouldn't have wandered from them" he says.

Nick scoffed. "Yeah cause it was me who wanted to follow that girl" he said and Joe blushed.

"She was cute and I did score her number" he defended himself.

"Now you're going to score a punishment" Nick said and Joe had to admit maybe it wasn't his smartest family of four had been wandering around when Joe lagged behind. He grabbed Nick and made him help him find the girl.

Their parents didn't notice them leave. Tom was holding four year old Frankie and he and Sandy were showing him stuff.

They were touring the city. Mostly to kill time and mostly to not think about Kevin.

For the past six months they had been doing a lot more than usual. Joe and Nick never complained. Nick and Joe used the time at first to search.

Now only Nick looked while Joe sulked. He hated Kevin now it seemed.

The train stopped and the two got off. Nick looked around and his eyes widened at a curly haired teenager in a leather jacket.

"K…Ke…Kevin?" he stuttered the name. Joe saw his gaze and shook his head. 'Not again' he thought.

Joe Lucas grabbed his little brother's mouth as the curly haired teenager turned.

"Sorry sir…he thought you were someone else" he explained as Nick tried to get his hand away.

"Ew! Nicholas!" Joe sputtered as Nick finally just licked the hand. He shrugged.

The curly haired kid rolled his eyes at their juvenile behavior. He tugged his leather jacket tighter and began to walk away from them.

"Wait! I know it's you, you're our big brother" Nick called as Joe was still wiping his palm on his pants.

The twelve year old ran past him and stopped blocking his path.

He turned and looked at Kevin and felt hope seep in. "Get out of the way kid" he sneered.

He tried to cover his voice but Nick recognized it. He didn't back down.

"No!" He said and folded his arms.

Joe quickly grabbed Nick and pulled him back a few steps as he eyed the teen warily.

He had that thug look on him. So opposite Kevin, yet….

"I don't think that's Kev bro…come on you have to give it up…you've been doing this to every curly haired kid that could be seventeen" Joe whispered.

He said it to cover his own pain too. He never admitted it but it hurt Joe too.

Nick furiously shook his head. "I know my brother bro I just made a few mistakes but this time its real" Nick pleaded.

"You said that every time too" Joe argued.

"Come on we're leaving…we're already in enough trouble" he added and walked off pulling Nick's arm.

"No! Let me go" Nick whined. Nick kicked back and hit Joe hard. He hissed and let Nick go.

Nick ran back to the teen. "Please Kevin…I'm still your brother so whatever I did or Joe did we're sorry" he said.

Joe stormed back and angrily grabbed Nick again.

"I'm telling you kicked me now and that it was all your idea we got lost" he said.

The teen laughed.

"Like they'd believe you Joseph" he said and then cursed.

"For…forget I said that…I have to go" he said. He started to run off.

Nick and Joe glanced at each other and ran after him.


	2. confronting the lost and Nicky's health

_Wow, okay I finished one story so thought I'd work on this one a bit. Any reading love K2? I know I do, I love all three guys so much and it'd bother me if any of them got lost or hurt._

Kevin couldn't keep a lead on his younger brothers. Joe grabbed Nick's hand and the two ran together determined to catch their brother.

Kevin tore down the street and glanced back and cursed. 'How stupid are you Kevin? You need to get away now' he scolded.

He quickened his pace and his brothers did too. "Stop Kevin! Just stop please!" Joe and Nick screamed but it didn't seem to make a difference.

"Why do you hate us so much" Joe muttered as he gripped Nick's hand as the sidewalks became busier.

The three boys dodged people, items and dogs left and right like it was a game. A game Joe Lucas was determined to win.

They three ran for about five blocks before all three's legs felt like they were on fire but no one was backing down.

That is till Kevin tripped on his shoelace. He fell to his knees and was about to get up when he was thrown to his back. Joe let go of Nick and tackled Kevin.

Nick went to his knees grateful the chase was over. He panted as he watched Joe and Kevin struggle.

Joe had pushed Kevin's side making him fall over. Then he sat on his chest and pinned his arms down.

"Get off me Joseph" Kevin yelled and Joe shook his head.

"That didn't work when I was a toddler and it really won't work now, these people aren't our parents" Joe said with a cocky grin.

Kevin struggled and Joe struggled back. This went on for a few moments before Kevin gave up.

"Okay, fine, you win Joe…I won't run, just let me up, people are staring" he said. Joe cautiously stood and helped Kevin up.

Kevin stretched his body out. Joe just stared at him his feelings all mixed up.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Kevin Percy" he said after a moment.

Kevin started to nod as a smaller body began hugging him. "I'm just glad I finally found the real you" Nick said.

Joe could see Nick was all sweaty and still breathing heavy. "You okay Nicky?" he asked and Nick nodded letting go of Kevin.

He took a deep breath and tried to act normal

"Yeah" he said but his voice was a bit wavered like he was having trouble breathing.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked and Nick nodded. "Yes Joseph" he snapped.

"Dude…" Kevin whistled. Nick shrugged. "Well he bugs me…I have to go to the bathroom" he said and ran off to a wall.

"That's the eighth time today" Joe said shaking his head. "Really? Joe, this all doesn't seem normal for him" Kevin remarked.

Joe glared at him. "What do you know Kevin? You ditched us for three months, you have no say in how we act" he snapped.

'Or maybe it is normal' Kevin told himself. Nick soon came back and Kevin looked him up and down to be sure.

"Come on…I have to see something" he said. He took Nick's arm and led him down the street looking for a shop with a restroom.

Half a block down was an ice-cream parlor and three went inside. Kevin ordered ice-cream sundaes for them all and told Joe to wait at the table.

Kevin took Nick to the bathroom and found it was empty. He took him to the biggest stall and asked him to take off his shirt.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Humor me little brother" Kevin answered. Nick stared at him curiously but then obeyed not wanting to upset his brother any more.

Kevin gasped. "wait here" he said and ran out. He came back a few seconds later with Joe and locked the three in the stall.

"What's happened to him Joe? He's rail thin" he asked and Joe shrugged.

"I don't know, he's always grouchy so we leave him alone and when we do see him, he's running for the bathroom" Joe said.

Nick put his shirt back on and both looked at Kevin. "Am I okay?" Nick asked and Kevin shrugged.

"I think we should get you to a hospital as soon as possible" he answered.

Nick shook his head. "Not today, we have a show" he said.

"Your health is more important"

"What do you care about my health? You ditched us for three months, you don't know anything, I'm fine" Nick said and stormed out of the restroom and sat in front of his ice-cream.

"I'm just trying to help" Kevin snapped back sitting beside him.

"Why?" Nick asked.

Kevin scoffed. "Oh well maybe because you two chased me five blocks" he said.

"Maybe we shouldn't have bothered" Joe answered as he sat next to Nick's other side.

Kevin nodded. "Maybe your right" he said and took out a ten. "Here's my cut of the sundaes" he said and turned to leave.

Nick gasped. "No! Don't leave again Kevin" he whined and grabbed his arm.

Kevin turned back to him. "I thought you didn't want me around" he said and Nick shook his head.

"Not true, I just don't want you to tell me I'm really sick or something, I already lost someone I love so much for three months, I don't need a doctor telling me I can't even go on stage again" he cried.

Kevin went to his knees and touched Nick's forehead. "You seem warm" he said and Nick shook his head.

"No, I really am fine…" he protested but then a wave of dizziness came over him and he fell onto Kevin.

"Nick!" Joe and Kevin cried. Kevin pushed his little brother off but held him on his lap supporting him.

"Okay…I'll go but only…only if you promise to come with me Kevin…I need you and Joe with me" Nick stuttered giving in.

Kevin nodded. "Sure, can you walk now or do you need me to carry you?" he asked and Nick tried to walk but faltered.

Kevin took him onto his back and Nick closed his eyes feeling safe. "I'm glad you're back" he whispered.

Kevin nodded and Joe paid for the ice-cream and the three left. Joe then realized he and Nick were almost an hour late to meet Tom and Sandy.

"We're so dead" he said and Kevin shook his head. "I'll cover for you both" he promised and Joe smiled at him.

"You will?"

Kevin nodded. "I owe you that and so much more Joey….I thought…." he said and faltered.

"What Kev? Did you really think you were unneeded or unloved?" Nick asked and Kevin shrugged.

"I don't know little brother…I can't even remember why I ran off, seemed like the thing to do back then, I was so mad and hurt and I don't know why" he answered.

Nick and Joe shared a look. "Well it doesn't matter now, you're back and soon we'll be doing the shows as a trio" Nick said.

"Yeah…right after your released from the hospital" Kevin agreed and Nick scowled.

"Stupid hospital…" he muttered.

"I know Nicky, but you may be in trouble and I rather not take a chance, I promise I won't leave again if you promise me you'll go and be a brave boy" he said and nick nodded.

"Okay, for you Kevin, I will" he said.

"What about me? I'm worried too" Joe pouted.

"Really Joe? So you do think something is wrong?" Nick asked and Joe shrugged.

"As Kev said, better safe than sorry little bro" he said and then patted Nick's hand.

"Don't worry, let's just hurry and see mom and dad before they get really worried" Joe added and they hurried down to the meeting spot.

When they were close, Kevin put Nick down as he could walk again and they greeted Tom and Sandy. Kevin hid a few feet away by the side of the garden.

"You two are in big trouble" Tom scolded and Joe nodded. "I know dad but I have a good explanation, it started with chasing a pretty girl and getting her phone number then as we got off the train we met another person" he said.

"How many girls are that important that you have to scare us?" Sandy cut in and Nick shook his head.

"First part is Joe's stupidity, at train you can blame me mom see I found someone we all know" he said.

Kevin came out and both parents gasped. "Hi mom and dad" he said sheepishly.

Joe took Frankie and both parents ran and hugged Kevin.

"My baby boy, you're okay" Sandy cried and Kevin nodded.

"Yeah but can we talk at the hospital…I'm worried about Nick, something is very wrong" he asked.

Nick nodded. "They…they think I'm sick or something and Kevin and I made a pact…he'll stay if I go" he said.

Kevin nodded. "But our show?" Tom said and Kevin patted his shoulder.

"it has to be cancelled dad, I don't want nick to get worse" he said and Tom nodded.

The show was postponed instead and the word was to be spread. The family took a cab and got Nick to the hospital and waited for him to be examined.


	3. Kevin saves his kid brother

_This story is for every Kevin Jonas fan like me. I love all three JB without one its just not the Jonas brothers anymore. All three are awesome. _

Tom led the group to his car and Sandy took Frankie in her lap in the front while the three boys sat in back.

Nick climbed in the middle and looked at his hands. Kevin could see he had scared him and put his arm around the boy.

"It's okay Nicky, I hope I'm wrong and its just me being stupid again" he whispered.

"Your not stupid Kevin, you taught me to play guitar and you taught me and Joe stuff when you went to school, you're an awesome guy" Nick said.

Joe nodded leaning forward to look at Kevin. "Yeah Kev, did you think you were unwanted? Is that why you left?" he asked.

Kevin didn't answer and looked away. "Kevin answer me, cause if that's what you thought it's wrong we love you" Joe yelled.

"No it wasn't wrong Joey, I left because I was going to be a burden, I don't even think…" he said and trailed off.

"You can't leave Kevin, not again, you can't break a promise" Nick said gripping his hand.

Kevin nodded weakly. "I know Nicky and I won't but…I just…I don't know if I'll ever feel I'm not a burden" he said.

"You aren't sweetheart, whoever told you that was wrong and just plain mean" Sandy said.

Kevin shook his head. "It wasn't someone else mom it was me…I convinced myself in a dream" he said.

He then turned to the window but still gripped Nick's hand.

'What if it was wrong? How will I fight it?" he thought.

They got to the hospital and Sandy and Tom took Nick. Kevin picked up Frankie and led Joe to the waiting room.

Kevin put Frankie on his lap and bounced him making the boy giggle.

"Kevy fun" he said and Kevin smiled. "I glad u back from cation" he said and Joe shrugged.

"We told him you went on vacation alone and you'd call when you wanted to come home" Joe whispered in his ear.

Kevin nodded. "Tell me secwet" Frankie begged and Kevin bent to him.

"The secret is that Joe loves us very much" he said and Frankie giggled.

"I knew that and I love him too and you and Nicky and momma and dada" the boy said.

Joe smiled. "Yep were a happy family and everyone is home again where they should be" he told the child. Frankie nodded and then yawned.

Kevin switched him so he was cradling him like a newborn with Frankie's head resting on Kevin's arm.

He started at the beautiful boy as he slept peacefully. Joe smiled as he stroked Frankie's hair.

"See bro, we all missed you and need you still" he said and Kevin began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Joey, the voice was just so real" he said.

"Well it was wrong, dead wrong, Kevin whatever happened that made you run was wrong" he said.

Tom and Sandy soon came and said Nick was getting examined.

"Why don't you tell us why you ran Kevin while we wait" Tom suggested and Kevin nodded.

"The night I left I had a bad nightmare, an evil person or being or something took me to the future and I was a burden to you all" Kevin started.

He stroked Frankie's hair and face while he spoke. "I guess it was cause I felt to weird in the band, Nick was the cute child, Joe was the funny front man, I was just the ugly elf with a guitar" he continued.

"When we made the cd I was excited cause it was fun singing and playing music with my little brothers but in the three months before I had enough I guess a darkness took over and finally it made me leave"

Sandy broke his story with a sob. "My poor sweet child, Kevin you'd never be a burden I'm just so glad your back" she said and he smiled.

"I am too now…at first I ran from them but then when they caught me and I saw how bad Nick was I knew…I knew I had to get him help, to protect him with all I had" Kevin said.

He then looked down at Frankie and then at Joe. "And little Frankie and Joey too, I missed my little brothers I realized, I missed everything about a week after but then I was convinced it was too late and you'd tell me I was a horrible selfish person and hate me" he said.

Kevin shook his head as he cried. "I am so sorry I left, please take me back home mommy and daddy, I want to live with you all" he begged.

Joe got up and took Frankie without waking him and Kevin jumped off the chair and into his parents arms who consoled him.

Kevin cried till he fell asleep in his mothers arms and Tom lifted him off and placed him on the floor. He took off his coat and made it a pillow and Kevin slept on the floor peacefully for the first time in three months.

They awoke him when they got the news a few hours later.

He awoke groggily but it soon passed and he asked about Nick.

"He has diabetes" Sandy said and Kevin gasped. "Will he be okay?"

She nodded. "The doctor said its manageable but that it was good Nick came in because he was very sick" she said.

"He was?"

She nodded again. "He's staying the night and I'm staying with him but I just wanted to thank you first, the saints must have brought you three together because you saved his life Kevin" she said.

Kevin smiled proudly. "I guess I really am needed…I promised him I'd never run again and I won't, I'll keep him safe forever as well as Joey and Frankie mom" he said.

Sandy smiled and kissed Kevin's forehead.

"Good my precious because I'd hate to lose you again, now go home with your father and brothers and get reacquainted with your bed and we'll be home soon" she said.

Kevin nodded and Sandy went back to Nick while Kevin went home where he belonged.

_Well this one is done. A bit cheesy I know but I felt like writing a Kevin is loved story cause I love Kevin._

_I keep watching my recording of minute to win it he was so awesome in the show I was just bummed he couldn't win it all he was so good at the games. _


	4. The fans really do adore him

_I know I said it was complete and it is still this is just an epilogue thanks to everyone who reviewed. KJ2, DJ Danger and our future Prez rock 4 ever. _

Nick was released from the hospital after staying one more night and the only thing he wanted to do was sing.

"Can we still perform dad?" he asked when he was in the car with the other Lucas's.

"Are you sure you can Nick?" Joe asked and Nick nodded. "They got my sugar to normal but I have to keep track of it and give myself insulin shots when needed and stuff" he answered.

"Well we'll all make sure you keep yourself healthy Nicholas" Kevin said and Nick smiled at him.

"Thanks Kevin, really for everything, the doctor said it was a good thing I came in, you shouldn't mess with your health" he said.

Kevin ruffled his hair. "Gee, sounds exactly like what I said" he told him and Nick chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry for doubting you big brother, I am just really happy your home where you belong, with us" he responded.

"I second that, I mean I was so mad at you but when I saw how determined you were to get Nick to the hospital I realized how much I missed you" Joe said.

"Me three, Kevin rocks" Frankie added and Kevin smiled wide. "Thanks guys, it feels good to know that I had been wrong, I should have talked it out instead of getting scared and running" he said.

"Well now you'll know better in the future" Tom answered. Kevin nodded.

"Yeah and getting back on topic is the cancelled show back on?" Kevin asked and Tom nodded.

"Yes, I can make it for next weekend as you all have school tomorrow but only if boys are up to it" Tom answered glancing back quickly in his mirror to them.

"I know I am" Nick said cheering. "Me too, I love the feeling of being on stage and singing to the crowd" Joe answered.

They both turned to Kevin. "And you bro? Your welcome to come up, it wasn't the same without you" Nick asked.

"I don't know Nicky…." Kevin said and Nick cupped his hands together in a begging mode.

"Please Kev" he said and Kevin sighed as Joe joined in with puppy dog eyes.

"I guess I have no choice but only if you really want me with you" he said and both nodded.

"Yes, the band is back, we are so awesome" Nick cheered.

When they got home the three ran upstairs and chatted catching up on the lost three months until bedtime.

Due to his running away Sandy and Tom had told the school Kevin was being home schooled so they got him a tutor.

They decided next year they'd change to a different high school and tell them the tutoring wasn't as good as a real school.

So only Joe and Nick left the house the next morning with Sandy and Frankie. Frankie was in preschool in the morning so it was quiet when the tutor came over.

Kevin liked his tutor right away and the week passed quickly. Saturday the place Tom booked had about three hundred girls inside.

"Pretty good considering what we used to get" he said and the boys smiled.

"Hey someday we'll be over run with fans now that it's a three member group again" Joe promised.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, now come on guys lets rock" he said and ran out on stage.

Joe followed but Kevin didn't move. Joe noticed and grabbed a microphone.

"Hey Everyone! How are you all doing tonight?" he asked and the girls cheered.

Nick saw Kevin wasn't on stage and spoke into his microphone. "That's good to hear, now you all probably know my name is Nick Lucas" he said.

"And I'm Joe Lucas" Joe said. "And we are two-thirds of the band Lucas and for the last three months our third member has been feeling unloved but I know you love him right?" Nick added and the girls cheered.

He could hear shouts of love for Kevin which made Nick grin.

Kevin shook his head but smiled as Nick got the crowd pumped. He decided not to let him down and started playing his guitar. He played the song Please be Mine.

He walked out playing and the girls cheered. "Hey everyone I'm Kevin Lucas and we are JONAS, now I say it's time that we get this show rocking" he said and all three played.

Joe began singing the song and then they all sang together. After the show the guys gave in an hour and sat behind a table to give autographs.

The first to come up were a group of girls. "Hi I'm Jennie and these are my friends Lissa, Alex and Arie" she said and the other three waved.

"Nice to meet you ladies and thanks for coming out" Joe said as the guys gave out their autographs.

"Can we have a picture, we been dying to get one with all three of you? It just wasn't the same with just you two…no offense" Jen asked.

"Yeah, though I have to say I'm in love with Nicky" Arie said and then blushed.

"Well I think your cool too" Nick said and Arie ran over and hugged him.

He was taken aback but then hugged back and posed for a picture with her.

The girls all got singles with all three guys and then one group of the four together and they squealed in delight.

"Thanks, I hope I get to see another concert soon, it was so much fun, all three of you rock" Alex declared.

"Yeah, thanks for coming back Kevin, I hope you know your loved dearly now and never leave again" Lissa added.

Kevin smiled. "I have Lissa and I won't I promise" he said and both of his brothers grinned.

The girls left and the guys continued signing other girls autographs and they all couldn't hold back smiles. It finally felt right and no one felt lost anymore.

_Okay now its really complete thanks for reading. _


End file.
